<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends With Benefits? by Theonewhosawitall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563326">Friends With Benefits?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall'>Theonewhosawitall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, No Lube, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Top Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny and Steve sleep together Danny wants to know where they stand. Trouble is every time he tries to talk to him, Steve has a way of keeping him distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny wasn’t really sure how it had started or how they had gotten here but Steve had him pinned against a wall and was leaving a tail of kisses across his collar bone. They were more like sucks than kisses though. Like a horny octopus. Each one left a little purple mark that should fade by morning but for now, here, they marked him as <em>Steve's</em> territory. And Danny's brain - the part that was still working anyway - called him all the names under the sun for doing so.</p><p>But that part was no longer wired to his voice box, and when Steve's tongue made it past his jawline and up to bite his earlobe, all he could vocalise was a low groan. Steve's mouth was busy, but the smug chuckle that it won vibrate through Danny's jaw and sent a shiver through him.</p><p>Steve was a devil.</p><p>That was the only way he could explain it. Because Danny  had been pinned against the wall when he shut his eyes to blink and when he opened them Steve's hand was clinging to his thigh and Danny was on the desk. He opened his mouth to ask how, but Steve's crashed against his the moment the opportunity arose. He had pushed his way between Danny's legs to get as close as possible. His body was pushed against Danny’s, and every time he lunged closer to taste more of him, their entire bodys rubbed.</p><p>Their <em>entire</em> bodys.</p><p>Danny's legs instinctively curled around Steve's to yank him closer. He could feel Steve's grin through the bare shoulder he was biting. Hadn't he been wearing a shirt a second ago?</p><p>It was impossible to keep track because his mind had gone numb. From the moment Steve first started playing with his tie to get his attention Danny's mind had gone into overdrive. How it had lead to this he still wasn't sure, but by the bulge pressed up against his thigh, it was going exactly how he'd always hoped.</p><p>But Steve was definitely in control.</p><p>It was a good thing Hawaii was warm and everyone had gone home because when Steve tugged at Danny's belt buckle it became pretty obvious that they weren't going anywhere else. CCTV and public decency be dammed, he was going to fuck Steve in his office like he was wanted to from the moment he first joined Five-O.</p><p>Steve's hand plunged down Danny's pants with no hesitation. By the time his fingers found Danny's own bulge he was so revved up that he thrust automatically.</p><p>Steve smirked. Damn he was a bitch when he smirked. He didn't take his time either. He didn't savour anything. He just slammed himself back against Danny, biting his bottom lip when they came into contact.</p><p>Danny groaned. It was a desperate, arousing, sound that frankly should have been illegal. That got Steve to thrust against him, despite both of them still having pants on. Danny's mouth fought against Steve's, attempting in some vague way to dominate him as though he had any ability to right now. The attempt dragged Steve close enough for Danny to tug down his khaki shorts. Those stupid khaki shorts. Always showing just enough to ask a question while covering just too much to answer them. They hit the floor.</p><p>Danny wriggled to escape Steve's hold for a moment. Steve's grip loosened but he didn’t let go. Danny's eyes met his for a moment. He could see the fire in them.</p><p>Steve had wanted to slam Danny against a desk since the moment he punched him in the face. It was only when he saw Danny slam some dirty cop into a desk that Steve realised in his fantasy Danny was bent over in another angle. He wasn't about to give up now.</p><p>But Danny was not the kind of man who could ignore his partners needs while in bed. Steve was so hard it was flat against his stomach and Danny wasn't going to let him stay that way.</p><p>He wriggled free of Steve's grip and slid off the desk to his knees. Since Steve had no time for tenderness, neither did Danny. He grabbed Steve with one hand and devoured him instantly in one swoop. Steve's knees buckled. Danny sneered. His tongue swept around the head of Steve's dick as his free hand pumped his own desperately. Steve had to cling to the desk to stop himself thrusting into Danny's gag reflex. Danny head bobbed back and forth on Steve's shaft before he dove down to inhale all of him. Steve groaned. When Danny groaned back, Steve was done for. The vibration around his entire dick was too much.</p><p>Danny slid back when he tasted the precum slick in the back of his throat. He only slid halfway back through, enough for him to catch what was coming his way. Steve's stomach tensed as he came. His fingers twisted in Danny's perfect hair, messing it up as much as he could now that he was finally allowed to. Danny swallowed while Steve was still soft in his mouth. That was the final straw.</p><p>Steve dropped down on top of him, yanked his trousers off and returned the favour. Danny was pinned to the floor where he couldn't fight the thrusting. It was like Steve was riding a mechanical bull as he sat on Danny's hips to hold him down. His tongue swept across Danny's slick, seeking out the sensitive areas that made him buck like that. Steve was back to sucking circles into his skin and Danny couldn't hold himself back any longer.</p><p>One good hard suck to his balls and Danny came all over his stomach. Steve licked it clean and crawled up to Danny's face. He smiled.</p><p>Danny was breathless and blissed out and he looked like his mind had melted out of his dick. Purple circles along his collar matched the ones on his dick now. He was marked. Tagged as Steve's, if only temporarily. Too temporary. He had an appointment elsewhere and no time to bend Danny over properly yet. Instead Steve leaned down to steal one last desperate kiss. Danny was too helpless to stop him.</p><p>Steve yanked his shorts back on and left Danny lying naked on his office floor.</p><p>...</p><p>The hickeys faded faster then Danny liked. He had been hoping to go into work with his tie just a little too loose and just one too many buttons undone to make sure Steve caught a glimpse of it. A teasing reminder of what had happened. Maybe someone else would catch it and question it and Danny could play coy and tease Steve from a distance. But he couldn't. They were practically gone by morning.</p><p>And so was Steve.</p><p>Danny didn't see him all day and no one seemed to know where he had gone. When he finally turned up again it was just long enough to talk to Adam before both of them left together. He didn’t say a word to Danny until the say after that.</p><p>"Wanna catch a movie?"</p><p>Danny eyed him suspiciously as Steve filled his office doorway. He had a sparkle in his eyes and he sucked in his bottom lip like he was up to something. He leaned much too casually across the doorway and wore a shirt that was much too tight for Danny to pull his eyes away from and it all felt like a distraction.</p><p>"A movie?"</p><p>"Yeah, y’know, dark room, big screen, popcorn-"</p><p>"Yeah obviously I know what a movie is Steve. But you like watching movies at home. You cant keep your mouth shut and we get thrown out."</p><p>"I'm sure I could keep my mouth shut if something was in it," Steve smirked.</p><p>Danny felt his ears burn, "that would definitely get us kicked out."</p><p>Steve’s eyes widened as his chest tightened. "I meant popcorn but it's interesting to see where your mind goes."</p><p>The red heat in his ears moved to his cheeks as he bowed his head. Food. Of course he meant food. Steve didn't think of Danny like that. He didn’t think of him at all it seemed. Until he did.</p><p>"This a date to make up for what happened?" Danny asked suspiciously.</p><p>Steve gulped. He shrugged. "I wasn't going to call it a date but if you want to-"</p><p>Danny's eyes snapped back onto him, "You don’t want to call it a date? What do you want to call it?"</p><p>"Uh... A movie, I guess..." Steve looked unsure.</p><p>Danny's chest ached. Steve had moved on already. Whatever the other night was to him - tension relief probably - it meant nothing. Danny could kick himself. He had heard about Naval officers helping relieve tensions like that on missions of course. When no one of the other gender is around you make do. He just didn’t think Steve had been like that. Or, if he had, that he wouldn't be like it now. With Danny of all people.</p><p>"Look, if you don’t want to go I understand-" Steve began.</p><p>Well if Steve could go back to pretending that nothing had happened, Danny could too.</p><p>"I'll go. I'll see you downstairs at seven."</p><p>Steve blinked in surprise. Danny didn't sound thrilled. Maybe the movies wasn’t the most imaginative place they could go, but he wanted somewhere where he could test the waters easier. Where they didn’t have to let talking get in the way. It certainly hadn’t before.</p><p>"Perfect," Steve smiled. "I'll drive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny slammed Steve against the bathroom stall door as he reached for the lock. This was far from the classiest place they could have gone but his mind was on getting somewhere private, <em>fast,</em> and the car was just too far away.</p><p>Steve's breath was hot on his neck as Danny yanked at his shirt buttons. Steve's hand moved to latch onto his hand.</p><p>"Forget that, this is what matters," he muttered.</p><p>Danny gasped as Steve tugged his pants down again. He didn't go far. He didn't need to. Wandering hands beneath the popcorn bowl had already prepped him. Although Danny had initiated it this time he didn't think it would end up here. Not before the movie had even started. Steve tugged his own shorts off altogether.</p><p>"What are you-" Danny began.</p><p>"Shh," Steve whispered. He stole another kiss to silence him. "Have you ever been taken before?"</p><p>Danny felt his cheeks flush. That was the only answer that Steve needed.</p><p>"Have you ever taken?"</p><p>Danny bit his lip but he nodded. Steve smirked as he felt a tingle run through him, everywhere that mattered. He pressed his head against Danny's ear as the rest of his lower half brushed past Danny's. Danny whimpered under his breath. If he wasn’t hard before, he was now.</p><p>"You take control then. You know how to do it. Show me. But remember we've paid to see the movie, so make it fast," Steve whispered.</p><p>Danny groaned indecently and nodded. Steve gasped as Danny leapt into action. He grabbed Steve by the wrist and twisted him like a perp to slam him up against the wall again. Danny held him there as he spread his legs. Steve's stomach clenched in anticipation. Danny licked his finger.</p><p>"Sorry we don’t have-"</p><p>"Just do it, don’t talk about it, I can take it."</p><p>Danny realised in that moment that Steve had taken men before. Probably in battlefield conditions. Those conditions made hard to find important supplies, let alone <em>entertainment.</em> Maybe he had never felt the pleasure without the pain before. Danny would change that.</p><p>Though not right now.</p><p>Steve bit his lip hard as Danny's finger pressed into him. He had to bite until it bled to stop himself from being too loud. Danny tried to be quicker. He wanted to slow down and take his time but when Steve grunted like that it made his skin itch to feel more. He stroked himself in preparation and suddenly felt his stomach drop.</p><p>"You got a condom?"</p><p>Steve grunted and his fingers clawed at the stall door for support. His voice was tight as he grunted "back. Pocket."</p><p>Danny had to scramble to find the condom in Steve's shorts. He bit into it to tear it open with one hand while massaging the spot that made Steve's legs shake with his fingers. One had become three, faster than he had ever tried it before and Steve had no complaints. Except one.</p><p>"<em>Wo</em><em>uld you hurry up!</em>" he hissed desperately.</p><p>"You want me inside you that bad huh?" Danny snorted.</p><p>He had only meant to tease. Not four hours ago Steve had been flippant about the whole thing. Now he was desperate to feel him again. He didn't expect to hear Steve moan or see the way he twitched at the idea. It sent a ripple through him like electricity through his skin.</p><p>"Sorry about this," he muttered.</p><p>Steve couldn't fully hold in the cry of pain and pleasure as Danny plunged in as far as he could as fast as he could. Danny winced. He knew it would be impossible and painful for Steve to take him all at once with no lubrication, but he had begged for it.</p><p>"Fuck Danny," he breathed between gasps for air.</p><p>"You hurt? I can stop-" Danny whispered urgently against his shoulder.</p><p><em>"No!</em> No do- don't stop... don’t stop."</p><p>Steve licked his lips and gulped as he whimpered. Danny didn’t like the idea of hurting Steve, but the way he whimpered like that was delicious. Danny had a navy SEAL practically on his knees, gagging for him. The power of that pushed him deeper into Steve and Steve clenched against him, arching his back as he did. Danny groaned in pleasure at the sensation.</p><p>"Fas- faster. We gotta go faster-"</p><p>Danny wasn’t about to deny him when he begged like that. He thrust his last inch in one so his thighs slammed against Steve, pushing him into the door. Steve's knees bucked but he held firm.</p><p>Danny thrust repeatedly as deep as he could go, slamming himself against Steve's prostate until Steve was biting his arm to keep from yelling. Danny's fingers latched onto his thighs hard enough to leave marks. Deep red finger prints that would bloom into bruises beside Steve's gaping hole.</p><p>Steve was pushed harder against the door as Danny slammed against him. The cold of the plastic sent a chill through his throbbing dick that made him hiss. Each slam rattled the hinges dangerously. He didn’t care.</p><p>The sensations of Danny moving inside of him so hard and so deep was enough to deal with that. Danny's hands squeezing his hips when he hauled him down against him. Danny's shirt rubbing against his back, leaving his scent marked against him. Danny’s breath on his back as he bit into his shoulder. Steve gasped at the feeling.</p><p>He needed both hands to stay standing against the door but his dick was hard and untouched and aching to be. So he shifted. The strange cold friction on his dick sent a pulse through him. He shifted again. His mind was going blank. Steve timed his thrusts with Danny's so every time he hit his prostrate he rubbed against the door.</p><p>It was filth. Absolute filth. He imagined that the door was Danny and thrust harder. When he came it sprayed straight up across the it and he staggered at the pressure. Danny was quick to balance him. In the limited space available he had to sit on the toilet. Steve could see that he wasn't done. To help, he mounted him.</p><p>Danny grunted as Steve sat on his lap. He was no longer in control. His hands wrapped around Steve's chest, under his shirt as Steve pressed himself down again Danny. Danny’s fingers were crawling up towards his nipples. His nails clawed into him to hold him closer. Under that sharp tug, Steve clenched.</p><p>Danny's groan was buried in Steve's back as he pumped himself out into Steve's guts. Steve felt his groan, hot and wet on his shirt. It made his chest ache as his heart twisted and he shuddered. For a moment, the two of them stayed still. Closer than they had ever physically been before... then Danny planted a kiss on Steve’s shoulder as he pulled out.</p><p>He murmured an apology. Sitting through the rest of the movie was now going to be painful.</p><p>Danny cleaned off the door with some toilet paper as Steve buckled his belt back up again. He watched as Danny cleaned up after him. It made his heart throb. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Danny until the air left his lungs. But it scared him. Steve wasn't sure what they were doing. Once was a mistake but there was nothing mistakable about this. It didn't feel exclusive. It didn't even feel like dating. It felt like...</p><p>Danny didn't wait for Steve to be ready before he opened the stall door and slipped out to wash his hands and pretend nothing had happened. Steve's stomach knotted. <em>Like nothing happened...</em></p><p>So what were they doing?</p><p>Well whatever it was Steve couldn't give it up now. Danny was too good</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍Danny was only really half with it as he took a seat at the kitchen table. His mind was still set on Steve. Every time he was close enough he would touch him. Do anything he could to get a hand on some exposed part of Danny's flesh. If he couldn't find any, he would tug at Danny's belt until he could. But they hadn't been on a date yet. Not a real one anyway. Not one Steve would call a date.  Which got Danny wondering what Steve would call a date, and in comparison, what he would call this.</p><p>This did not feel like dating.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.</p><p>Danny blinked at her in surprise, "Huh?"</p><p>She leaned back against the side to look at him as they waited for the coffee to brew. She folded her arms. He felt like a kid looking up at his mother desperately hoping she wouldn't figure out the trouble he had gotten himself into. Like she was trying to read his mind and uncover his secrets. It was not comfortable.</p><p>"You're being quite. You didn’t even yell at me for saying Grace is out with Stan. Somethings wrong. What?" She asked.</p><p>Danny considered telling her the truth, if only to get these thoughts out of his head for once. Then he thought about who she was and that idea made his skin crawl.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Don’t lie to me Danny."</p><p>"I’m not about to complain about my relationship problems to my ex wife!"</p><p>"You're in a relationship?"</p><p>Danny's jaw slacked and he swore inwardly. Her lips pursed but her eyes shone. She had gotten him. He had walked straight into it.</p><p>"Not... not really... its more of a friends with benefits type situation..." he muttered.</p><p>"Why?!" Rachel snorted, "You've never been good at sex without feelings. You're all feelings. All the time. <em>All the time."</em></p><p>Even if he hadn’t seen her roll her eyes he could hear it in her voice. Rachel was British and reserved and she didn't allow emotions to control situations until they were spiralling out of hand. Danny had hoped to escape that when they divorced, but they hadn't quite managed it yet.</p><p>"I'm passionate. Some people would think that was a good thing," Danny said, drily.</p><p>"Does Steve?" Rachel asked.</p><p>Danny's head dipped without his permission. Steve never really complained about Danny being passionate, but he teased him for it mercilessly. Especially when Danny was teasing him for being so emotionless. Maybe that’s where they went wrong. They were far to opposing to be a match.</p><p>Rachel gasped, "Oh my God Steve's your friend with benefits!"</p><p>Danny's eyes widened as they snapped back on her, "How did you even-"</p><p>"Before I was a cop's wife for six years Daniel I was a teenage girl and teenage girls can <em>always</em> pick up on the terrible things their friends are up to!" Rachel quipped.</p><p>"Which one of us do you consider a friend, me or Steve?"</p><p>"Believe it or not Danny, I do still quite like you sometimes."</p><p>"Just not enough to stay married to me."</p><p>"We're not talking about our problems, we're talking about yours."</p><p>Her eyes were shining maniacally at this discovery. It was better than her soaps. This was golden tier gossip. She wanted to know everything.</p><p>Danny's heart was aching in his chest. Rachel knew him better than most people. They had been married after all. And he definitely wanted to talk to <em>someone</em> about this mess before it tore him apart from the inside. Danny chewed his lip.</p><p>"Grace definitely isn’t here?" He asked cautiously.</p><p>Rachel shook her head. "Wont be back for twenty minutes at least."</p><p>Danny chewed his lip again. He could feel the rough scabs across it that Steve's bite-marks had left. They sent shivers through his spine at the memories.</p><p>"I want more."</p><p>"From Steve?"</p><p>"Obviously from Steve! I lo..." Danny's words felt like a ball in his throat that wanted to choke him. He gulped it back down to try and bury it in the pit of his stomach. "I <em>l</em><em>ike</em> the guy. But he's so macho alpha male that he couldn't even say that Catherine- you remember Catherine, they were dating on and off for like six years?"</p><p>"I remember Catherine," she nodded.</p><p>"He wouldn't even admit that Catherine was his girlfriend let alone whatever we are. If he even thinks of us as an us..." Danny sighed, leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I've had is dick in my mouth but he wont hold my hand..."</p><p>Rachel shrugged carelessly, "Find out."</p><p>Danny scoffed scornfully, "What am I supposed to do, pin him in his office and demand that he answer my questions?"</p><p>"Why not?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>Danny's mouth twisted. He thought about the last time he had gone into Steve's office to confront him. At least that time they actually had lube.</p><p>"Because the moment you two are alone in his office he'll shut the curtains and you’re too whipped to refuse," Rachel finished his thought for him.</p><p>Danny scowled and grumbled, "I’m not whipped."</p><p>Rachel snickered. Danny folded his arms furiously and his cheeks flushed. He knew he was whipped. All Steve had to do was whistle and Danny would be there. Hell he didn’t have to whistle, he just had to smile. <em>That damn smile...</em></p><p>Rachel set a cup of coffee in front of him and took the seat opposite, pulling him back into the room.</p><p>"Daniel, you're good at being the dominating figure in the bedroom. Believe me," she said, seriously. "All you have to do is take control. Resist Steve's advances for long enough for him to get the message. Communication is the most important thing, it's where we fell apart."</p><p>Danny grumbled. He knew she was right. She made it sound so simple. So easy. It used to be. It was always easier talking to Steve about anything than it was to talk to anyone else. Mostly because Steve didn’t let things go, ever. But for everything they talked about, they never said the things that mattered most.</p><p>Danny gave Rachel a cocky smirk over his coffee, "I'm good huh?"</p><p>Rachel's cheeks flushed and she rolled her eyes, "Don't get cocky. You're good, but I'm guessing Steve's better or you wouldn't be having this problem right now."</p><p>Danny's cheeks flushed darker than hers. Rachel burst into laughter which made it worse. He felt far too hot under his collar and he hated it. If Grace walked in and saw him like this she would ask questions. Questions he did not want to answer. And Rachel was not helping.</p><p>"Could you please stop laughing?"</p><p>"I'm sorry I just... Stan owes me ten bucks."</p><p>...</p><p>‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍Kono laid her feet on top of the desk and leaned back in Steve's leather office chair, happily eating a malasada. Part of her mind was too busy wondering why they let Steve have the bigger office and the better chair without a bigger argument. It was nice in here. The windows were wider, there was more light, and this chair in particular was very comfortable. She hadn't even tried the couch pushed up against the wall yet, but she had caught Steve napping on it before so it had to be relatively comfortable too.</p><p>Not that comfort was Steve's priority right now. He was pacing the length of his office, throwing his hands around as he rambled, and looking ever more like Danny with every passing moment. Kono found the whole thing deeply amusing.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do, take his hand and say hey do you want to go to a crappy movie with me tonight and <em>not</em> have sex in the bathroom this time?!"</p><p>Kono wrinkled her nose, "You had sex in the bathroom of a movie theatre? That's gross man, families use those."</p><p>"A drive in movie then - y’know what? It doesn't matter where we go because it doesn't change the fact that Danny's not gay in <em>that</em> way. He doesn't like me like <em>that,"</em> Steve complained. He felt his heart throbbing against his lungs as he sighed, "He can't like me like that..."</p><p>"Didn't you say he gave you a blowjob?" Kono asked.</p><p>"So?" He shrugged.</p><p>"So blowjobs aren't something you suddenly master on your first attempt Steve. He must have had practice before."</p><p>"What's your point?"</p><p>"That you’re an idiot."</p><p>Steve had practically grown up in the navy. When you're surrounded by men and only men day in day out for years at a time needs get fulfilled whatever it takes. Sometimes its for the good of the mission. To focus the mind. Steve had basically grown up with that. Danny had not. To Kono that was a loud statement. Steve didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"Okay so he's good at sex, sex isn’t all that matters!" He huffed.</p><p>"Where is he today anyway?" Kono asked</p><p>"He's with Grace," Steve said.</p><p>"Why aren’t you there too?" She asked </p><p>"Because I'm not her father?" He said, drily, "They need time together, that's why Danny's here after all,"</p><p>"You didn't say that two weeks ago when you took her hiking to that picnic," Kono pointed out.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes in frustration, "So?!"</p><p>Kono rolled her eyes heavily back. Everyone has a blind spot. As detectives it was important to keep themselves aware of those spots so they couldn't be manipulated. Danny was Steve's. She lifted her legs off of the desk and sat up to take this more seriously.</p><p>"What do you want from this boss? What do you actually want to do with Danny that you don’t do already?"</p><p>"I..." Steve licked his lips. He shook his head sheepishly, "it's stupid."</p><p>"Steve."</p><p>"I want to sweep him off his feet."</p><p>"So do it!" Kono cried, throwing her hands in the air.</p><p>Steve shook his head urgently and felt his cheeks heat, "Don’t be ridiculous!"</p><p>"What's ridiculous?! The guy sucked your cock you think he'll be squeamish holding your hand?!" Kono demanded.</p><p>Steve took a deep breath. He looked almost pained to admit it. He let it out with a heavy sigh, "He cares what people think."</p><p>Kono hummed dubiously. If Danny cared what people thought of him he definitely wouldn't wear tight shirts and ties to work. He'd wear shorts more often too. But he wanted to look the way he thought a police officer should look. The only thing he really cared about was his hair.</p><p>"I don't think he does, I think he cares what <em>you</em> think," Kono said.</p><p>Steve groaned and dropped down onto the couch, "I think I'm about to ruin everything we have."</p><p>"Oh Steve," Kono sighed sympathetically, "That ship has sailed."</p><p>Steve sat up again, "Don't say that!"</p><p>"Can I say you fucked it? Because-" Kono's grin was audible.</p><p>"I get it thanks," Steve interrupted.</p><p>"Yeah you did!" Kono laughed.</p><p>Steve felt his cheeks heat up again. "Why am I talking to you about this? Of all the people on this island-"</p><p>"You should just go for it. Believe me you'll regret it if you don’t. And when it works out I'm gonna say I told you so."</p><p>"Go do you work."</p><p>"Yes boss."</p><p>Kono stood up from behind the desk and dusted the crumbs off of her shirt as she did. She crossed the room, but her hand paused on the door.</p><p>"I take it I'm not allowed to tease Danny-"</p><p>Steve snapped upright like he had been electrocuted, <em>"Kono don’t you <strong>dare</strong> say a word to anyone!"</em></p><p>Kono chuckled and her eyes sparkled, "You got it boss."</p><p>The way she said it sent a both of alarm through Steve. "Kono!"</p><p>"Aloha!" she called back.</p><p>Steve slammed into the doorway to yell across the room at her, but his vocal chords tangled when he spotted chin raising his head to watch them through the window. Steve's chest pounded. He couldn't give the game away. He couldn't give this up.</p><p>Kono would keep this secret. She had to. And he trusted her with his life. But goddamn she knew how to wind him up.</p><p>Chin nodded towards Steve's office as be slammed the door again. "What was that all about?"</p><p>Kono smirked. "Y’know that little bet of ours? The pool Kamekona's running?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I'm about to win it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny's hand was already down Steve's trousers before he even opened the door. Steve groaned through their kiss as he fumbled across Danny's hips to reach the lock. Danny staggered backwards when the door finally opened. Steve slammed the door shut with his foot and Danny yanked off his shirt immediately. Steve grabbed Danny's collar and pulled him forwards so he couldn't get away. He didn’t try.</p><p>Steve lead Danny up the stairs by his collar and Danny followed at his heels, fingers groping away his belt as they went.</p><p>The bedroom door crashed open and was immediately forgotten as Danny's mouth slammed into Steve's. He forced him backwards until he went slamming down onto the bed. Danny crawled on top and Steve leaned up to meet him half way.</p><p>Steve took over. His hand ran up Danny's chest to his neck as his mouth swallowed at Danny's. Danny moved to fit against him and hardly noticed the way that Steve had pushed him down onto his back. Not until Steve broke away to pull off his pants.</p><p>Danny snickered as Steve licked a trail across his hips and down towards where it mattered.</p><p>"You're such a control freak, y’know that?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>Danny groaned at the sensation of Steve hum against his hips. Steve grinned and hummed again, making Danny's back arch.</p><p>This really defeated the point of why he was here.</p><p>When he climbed into Steve's truck to stop him leaving without him, his plan had been to confront him about whatever this was. To end it if need be. But when Steve gave him that cocky smirk and drove away, knowing Danny's car was still parked in its usual spot outside the palace, this was really only going to end one way.</p><p>As Steve sucked against his collarbone like a horny octopus, his breath hot and heavy, and his soft groans rumbling through Danny's throat, his mind was as far from ending this as possible.</p><p>"Steve?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"Do you have-"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"You don’t even know what I was gonna ask!" Danny argued.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, I got it. Condoms, lube, <em>handcuffs-"</em> Steve sucked against Danny's faded purple hickeys, resurrecting them, "I got it."</p><p>Danny's heart thumped hard against his chest. If they had the lube, then maybe they could change things up a little tonight.</p><p>"Then will you fuck me?"</p><p>Steve tensed. Danny's heart beat faster. Steve pulled back. His hands stayed fixed to Danny's ribs but he peeled back enough to look him in the eyes. Danny could see the hesitance in them.</p><p>"Fuck you? But you said you've never been taken before," he said.</p><p>Danny's hands moved up Steve's chest to tug at his collar. "I want you inside me."</p><p>Danny felt the way Steve's fingers gripped him tighter. It yanked him ever so mildly forwards, but enough to feel the bulge brush against his thigh. Steve gave him a wild grin.</p><p>"How can I say no to that?"</p><p>Danny could feel Steve's grin against his ear as Steve pushed kisses into his hairline. He nibbled at the edges of them, making Danny groan. Although when Steve's hands crawled down towards the band of his underwear Danny's stomach clenched. He grabbed hold of Steve's arm.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I'll be gentle."</p><p>Steve whispered it into Danny's ear, sending a shiver through him, but he stayed still waiting for permission to continue. Danny licked his lips. He hadn't done this before. Not from this side. But he trusted Steve more than anyone in the world, and he wanted this. He wanted Steve. So he gave a little nod, and slid his hand up Steve's arm.</p><p>Steve smiled again. He leaned across Danny's to plant a kiss into his lips. It wasn't the usual, clawing, desperate, passionate kiss that was searching our every taste he could possible get either. It was more of a reassurance. It was softer, and slower, and there was no tongue in it at all. It send Danny's heart into overdrive. Whatever that kiss was, it was more than just stress relief. There was something more here.</p><p>And God help him he wanted that.</p><p>Then Steve pulled away. He rolled off of Danny altogether. Without the warmth of his weight pressing down on him, Danny felt incredibly exposed.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm just getting the lube. You think I'm gonna let you go without your first time? C’mon."</p><p>Danny's cheeks flushed. This is not his first time. Far from it. But he had never been dominated before so maybe in some ways it was. Steve set the bottle beside them both before crawling back on top of Danny.</p><p>"What's the point of that?"</p><p>"To warm it up. I don't want you to not enjoy yourself just because the lube is cold."</p><p>"How thoughtful."</p><p>Danny wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. If this was for his pleasure then it was thoughtful. It was almost caring. But if it was more for Steve - if he was reluctant to be cold - then it more selfish. Trouble was that when Steve's mouth laid a trail of butterfly kisses across his chest and down, down, down to circle his tongue across Danny's v-line, it was really really hard to concentrate on anything else.</p><p>For all the teasing that Steve gave him for his Chewbacca chest hair, it was the sensation of his <em>stubble</em> that actually caused an impact.</p><p>The gruff rub of his cheeks against the tender flesh of his exposed thighs had Danny clinging to the bed covers. Steve's chin moved across his thighs to mouth at his heavy boner through his underwear. Danny gasped at the feeling. Steve's breath was hot and heavy and it made the cotton damp from the outside.</p><p>He fought the urge to buck but Steve could feel it coming. He planted his hands firmly on Danny's waist to pin him down as his tongue explored the shapes through the cloth.</p><p>Danny gave a guttural groan as his back arched and he tried to push more of himself against Steve. Buried deep in his crotch, Steve chuckled. The vibration was like electricity through Danny's skin and he bit his lip to hold in his groan.</p><p>If Steve knew how turned on that made him, the asshole would use it against him all the time.</p><p>Unfortunately trying to keep his feelings to himself made his thighs tighten around Steve's ears. Steve gave such a explicit moan at the feeling that it rumbled through Danny's balls and he grunted hard. Steve felt Danny's cock twitch dangerously against his mouth.</p><p>Steve smirked.</p><p>He crept up slowly. His mouth was suctioned against Danny's cock all the way. Danny groaned hard as Steve made his way up the shaft. Steve's mouth only broke away for long enough to peel back Danny's underwear.</p><p>Danny whimpered slightly as Steve's lips rubbed against the head of his cock. Steve gave a breathy laugh. Danny's hips bucked again. His fingers were rooted so deeply in the bedcovers that his knuckles were white.</p><p>"If you’re this close already, I might not even need to fuck you," Steve teased.</p><p>"You're fucking me Steven!" Danny grunted between groans, "For fu- for fucks sake you're fucking me!"</p><p>Steve looked up from his knees to admire Danny with a smile. Danny was hard as a rock, clinging desperately to the bedcovers, while Steve knelt between his legs. The angle was delicious. Knowing it was all <em>his</em> to savour was better.</p><p>Steve's tongue met Danny's red hot flesh first, before he lapped slowly and teasingly up to the head of Danny's cock again. Danny cried out in desperation when he did. Steve took pity on him. He moved faster, taking as much of him in as he could in long, sharp sucks. Danny was almost begging as his hips bounced to get further into Steve.</p><p>As rude as it felt to push deeper into Steve's throat, Danny couldn't help himself. He was more than halfway down and Steve still hadn’t gagged. Just one more buck and-</p><p>Steve gagged as Danny practically hit the back of his throat. His back arched high and he gave another guttural groan as he came. Steve tensed, taking as much of him as he could without gagging. Again he swallowed, with Danny still in his mouth. Danny gasped at the sensation.</p><p>Steve wiped his mouth on his hand and stood up. He crawled across the bed, ready to position Danny.</p><p>Danny refused to move. The moment Steve was in reach he grabbed him. He was so hard that one touch sent him twitching. He almost doubled over and had to slam an arm onto the bed to keep from falling onto Danny.</p><p>Danny grinned. He had the upper hand now. Steve groaned as Danny stroked him. His eyes latched onto Danny's. Danny's shone back. The arrogance in them was astounding. Steve grunted again. Danny's thumb ran across his slit.</p><p>Steve came with a force so hard he dropped down next to Danny on the bed.  Steve gasped for breath. His hot breath across the sweat of Danny’s chest was indescribable</p><p>"You realise now we have to start again?" Steve said.</p><p>"Worth it. I love to see you cum," Danny smiled.</p><p>Steve's head shifted again. His heart thundered against his chest. It felt stupid, but even something as fleeting as that made him feel like Danny might actually care about him too.</p><p>"Roll over."</p><p>Danny raised an eyebrow, "already?"</p><p>Steve laid a kiss into Danny's bare chest, his eyes locked on his, "roll over."</p><p>Danny's chest felt tighter and his heart was going too fast to keep track of, but he did as he was told. He rolled onto his side for Steve.</p><p>"This should be warmer now, I'm sorry if it isn't-"</p><p>Danny gasped at the sensation of the gel  drizzling onto his ass cheek. It was room temperature at least, but it was odd. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.</p><p>"I'm gonna just do one finger first okay? Tell me if you want me to stop."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Danny tensed slightly as he waited for the feeling. Steve's hand ran across his ass cheek, squeezing as he went. He was trying to spread the lube a little further, but just the anticipation was making the hair on Danny's arms stand up.</p><p>He gasped as Steve gently eased a single finger into him. Steve was careful to balance him on his knees so he could get easier access.</p><p>It was weird. The feeling of someone - not just anyone, <em>Steve,</em> massaging their way inside of him, it was weird. But not unpleasant. In fact when Steve eased his way in enough to fit two fingers and Danny gasped. Steve's hand gripped his thigh to keep him on his knees. Danny leant hard on his elbows. He was exposed in a whole other way now.</p><p>"Fuck, Steve..." he breathed.</p><p>"Good?" Steve smirked.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck!"</em>
</p><p>Steve chuckled. Danny was clenching against his hand so desperately that Steve felt himself twitch. There was a new level of vulnerability between them here. The kind that could never have been attempted with anyone else. Danny couldn't imagine letting anyone else treat him like this. Dominate him like this. But he <em>had</em> to know what it felt like to have Steve inside him. He had to.</p><p>Steve pressed against his prostate and Danny grunted. He could feel his cock pressed against his own stomach, but he couldn't move to touch it. He couldn't move at all. Steve was the only thing holding his legs up because they were shaking too much to do it himself.</p><p>Then Steve's fingers slipped out of him. Danny twitched and grunted but his mind was struggling to find the words to question him.</p><p>"Hold on, I gotta put on a condom."</p><p>Danny didn’t need words around Steve. Steve understood him better than anyone. That’s why this worked. Whatever this was.</p><p>Steve took a moment to admire the way Danny was positioned. Elbows down, back curved, arse wide, cock hard - it was a picture Steve had been longing for. He bit his lip...</p><p>Danny gasped in surprise as something warm and wet wriggled into his asshole. It sent a wave through him so violently that his knee buckled and he almost crashed into the bed. Steve pulled back quickly.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't resist a taste," he muttered.</p><p>Danny's cheeks were scarlet. "Your - your <em>goddamn</em> mouth Steve!" He gasped, "fucking amazing!"</p><p>Steve was taken aback. Danny never complimented Steve's mouth. If anything he complained about it constantly talking. But if he liked this-</p><p>Danny cried out too instinctively to hold it in as his hips crashed into the bed. Steve's tongue lapped at what it could reach from this new angle, but it hurt his jaw. Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's waist to pull him back up. His hand brushed against Danny's cock and he whimpered. Steve groaned back.</p><p>God he loved that sound.</p><p>"I think you're ready," he muttered.</p><p>Danny just groaned into the mattress and raised his ass higher, pleadingly. Steve got the message. He was still careful though. He raised his hips close to Danny's, and rubbed the length of his own hard cock against Danny's gaping hole. Danny shuddered. Steve felt a shiver run through him, straight up his shaft.</p><p>Danny wanted him. <em>Danny.</em> He had never done anything like this before and he wanted <em>Steve</em> to be his first.</p><p>It had to be perfect.</p><p>Steve rubbed up against him again, quietly psyching himself up rather than Danny. Danny pawed at the bed covers like he was kneading bread. He wanted more. Steve took a deep breath.</p><p>Danny was tight as Steve pushed his way in and he clenched. Steve groaned in pure rapture at the sensation.</p><p>"<em>Fuck Daniel, </em>how do you feel so good?!"</p><p>Danny would have responded if he could do anything other than grunt. Steve was inside of him. He was heavy and thick and goddamn if it didn’t feel amazing. Steve pulled back, not far enough to leave, before pushing further in, and Danny gasped again. Danny pushed his shaking elbows up so he was on all fours. It gave new shape to the muscles in his back and Steve grunted at the sight. Steve pushed in closer for a moment. He leaned across Danny's back and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Danny breathed out something that was too soft for Steve to hear but he understood the tremble in it.</p><p>Like the asshole he was, Steve fought the urge to speed up. He kept each thrust slow and deep. The sensation of Steve inside of him, deeper than any man would ever be again, it was spectacular. Even if the slow and steady pace sent his mind screaming, begging him to speed up. His voice couldn’t find words anymore. Just gasps and grunts.</p><p>Steve's arms hooked around Danny's waist. He couldn't bring himself to pull back out of Danny. Not even to add power to his thrusting. The raw friction of their clapping hips was enough. That and the constant deep pressure on Danny's prostate.</p><p>"F-f-fast-" was all Danny could simper.</p><p>"Faster?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Hurghnn..."</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>Steve sped up carefully. Danny rocked his hips backwards, trying to draw more of Steve inside of him. Steve got faster. As soon as he was allowed to pick up some speed he couldn't stop himself. He thrusted his entire length in and out of Danny until Danny's voice cracked. Steve's thighs slapped against his, and Danny wanted to feel it harder.</p><p>Steve felt himself reaching climax and he knew he had to slow but he couldn't. Instead he shifted inside of Danny. He pulled out and shifted to sit on the bed. Danny protested the removal. The instantly that Steve motioned for Danny to sit on his lap he didn’t hesitate.</p><p>Danny cried out again as he sat on Steve's lap. Steve grunted into the bare flesh of Danny's back. He bucked his hips into Danny's  letting gravity do the work.</p><p>With Danny pushed fully against his body, Steve slithered his arms around Danny's middle. One arm held him tight while the other moved to his dick. Danny bit his lip hard as Steve's hand moved in time with his hips. Danny felt every thrust twice over, and pressed back against Steve's chest as he did.</p><p>Steve buried his face between Danny’s shoulder blades to breath in the musky smell of sweat and sex. It smelt so good on him. Steve's free hand gripped him tighter. He screwed his eyes shut as he finally reached his climax.</p><p>Danny felt Steve come. He clenched at the sensation which only made Steve bury his head closer against his skin. With Steve as deep inside him as he could get and his arms around his waist on his lap, the two of them were as close as they could physically get. No one else could fill Danny like this. No one else could fit against Steve like this. And if Danny had come he might have appreciated it more. But his hand moved to Steve's and he physicality dragged Steve's wrist to pump his hand up and down Danny's shaft.</p><p>When he came too, he let out all the air in his lungs and dropped his full body weight against Steve. Had Steve been able to come again so soon he would have.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They crashed down, hot, sticky and flushed onto the bed, breathless and satisfied. Steve rolled his head to look at Danny. The rise and fall of his bare chest, glistening with sweat, and his flushed skin, and - damn if he wasn’t the sexiest personal alive.</p><p>"Cmere..."</p><p>Steve wormed his way across the bedcovers to wrap his arms around Danny. Danny gasping for air stopped as suddenly his lungs forgot how to operate.  They didn’t snuggle. They never snuggled. Yet here was Steve, with his head buried against Danny's neck, snuggling.</p><p>Something had changed. He didn’t know what but it had. It wasn't just fucking anymore, there was something else in this. At least there was on his side. Steve's golden skin was shining under his sweat, his hair was a hot mess and he stank of Danny. It might be arrogant but he didn’t care. Steve smelt like him and he wanted him to <em>always</em> smell like that.</p><p>This was insane. Danny's heart couldn't take it. He didn't know what had changed, and he was terrified that it was him. If he was reading this wrong, if he got too attached - well he already was.</p><p>Danny swallowed nervous and patted Steve's arm where it wrapped around his stomach. "Steve?"</p><p>"Yeah?" He yawned.</p><p>"What, uh... w-what are we doing?" Danny asked.</p><p>"Um, I kind of figured that was obvious," Steve snorted.</p><p>"Is it?" Danny asked nervously.</p><p>Steve chuckled as he pulled his head back to meet his eye. "Didn’t anyone ever tell you about the birds and the bees?"</p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p>Steve's smile faded as he searched Danny's eyes. They were wide and scared and startlingly blue. Danny Couldn't ever hide his feelings when his eyes gave him away. He was scared. Steve could tell. It sent a bolt of ice through his heart. His arms slipped away from him.</p><p>"What are you asking me Danny? What do you mean?" Steve asked.</p><p>"I mean what is this? What - why are we doing this?" Danny asked.</p><p>"Because we want to? Because you're fucking gorgeous and I want to taste every part of you. Because... because it's fun!" Steve shrugged.</p><p>"That it?"</p><p>"Isn’t that enough?"</p><p>Danny rolled his head a little further towards him, his eyebrows furrowing, "You serious?"</p><p>Steve stared at him blankly. His heart was in his throat. Clearly there was a right answer in Danny's mind, and Steve definitely had an opinion, but he didn’t know if they matched. If they didn’t, he could lose everything. So he just stared, and said nothing.</p><p>Danny waited for an answer. Steve opened his mouth like he had one, but closed it almost immediately. Danny's heart dropped. No answer was an answer in itself. One Danny got loud and clear.</p><p>"Huh..." he said, slowly. He rolled his head to look up at the ceiling and take it all in. "okay. Okay, this was a mistake-"</p><p>Danny immediately peeled away to shuffle towards the edge of the bed.</p><p>"What? Danny, no-"</p><p>Steve felt like the world was tearing apart around him. Just when things were close to what he wanted, he had somehow messed it up again.</p><p>"No, it was. It was a mistake. Several mistakes-" Danny grabbed his underwear from the floor and wriggled as he pulled them up, "We shouldn't have ever started this, we need to end it before anyone finds out."</p><p>"Why?!" Steve cried, sitting up on the bed, "Why do we have to stop?! What does it matter what people think-"</p><p>"It matters because I don't want people to think I'm unavailable. That I'm..."</p><p>Danny waved an arm frantically as he failed to come up with an end to his own sentences. He just needed to get out of this room. Away from Steve. If this wasn’t going anywhere, there was no point in staying.</p><p>"That you're what?" Steve urged.</p><p>"I don’t know, easy? A slut? Whatever, I don't expect you to understand," Danny huffed bitterly.</p><p>He pulled on his pants and buckled his belt while looking around for wherever his shirt had ended up.</p><p>"I don’t understand what's happening Danny. We're having fun, what about that means you’re easy?! Believe me, you’re not easy!" Steve urged.</p><p>"Steve-"</p><p>"You're loud and annoying and judgemental and ridiculous-"</p><p>"Wow you know someone who’s a real pain to work with, I wonder what that's like!" Danny said sarcastically.</p><p>Steve grinned, "Yeah, like that."</p><p>Danny's lungs felt so full of pent up frustration and feeling that he was sure they were going to explode.</p><p>"See this is what I'm talking about Steve! You don’t care!" Danny shouted, making Steve straighten up in alarm, "You think I’m an easy lay, you don't even take me to dinner! I'm,  what, your friend with benefits?! Someone you can go to because you're lonely and then put away when you’re done? A <em>human vibrator?!"</em></p><p>"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Steve cried.</p><p>Danny shook his head and hurried out of the bedroom. Ten minutes ago Steve had been the person he trusted most in the world. Someone he could expose the most vulnerable parts of his desires to. Now he couldn't bare to look at him.</p><p>"Where are you going - Danny come back!" Steve yelled.</p><p>Steve grabbed his underwear. He hopped as he tried to pull them on while chasing Danny across the hallway.</p><p>"Danny stop! Talk to me, please, what's going on?!" Steve cried.</p><p>Danny reached the bottom step before turning back to yell, "I want more than just sex Steve! I want a <em>relationship!</em> I'm a grown ass man, I cant just be someone's booty call!"</p><p>"You're not just a booty call Danny!" Steve gagged.</p><p>Danny stormed across the room to gather up his tie and find his shirt. He wasn’t listening to Steve. He was far too focused on getting out of here before he burst into tears.</p><p>"I'm not a kid anymore, I have people who rely on me. People who matter. I want someone who wants to spend time with me, with Grace, in public! I want someone who's gonna love me back and I can't do that if we keep doing this, if I keep coming when you call..." Danny wrinkled his nose in disgust and muttered, "poor choice of words..."</p><p>Steve's eyes widened like saucers and he froze halfway down the stairs. "Back?"</p><p>Danny's heart thumped against his ribs as he stared up at him. "What?"</p><p>"Danny, <em>back?!"</em> Steve repeated, urgently.</p><p>Danny's lungs were suddenly void of air and he felt like he was suffocating. He needed an out. "Goodbye Steve."</p><p>Danny turned on his heels and hurried over to where his shoes were neatly waiting by the door. Steve's heart twisted in urgency.</p><p>"No-"</p><p>Steve threw himself down the stairs as fast as his long legs could take him. He dove across the room and slammed into the front door before Danny could reach for the handle. He pinned it shut and stared at Danny. Danny stared back. He wanted to scream. Steve's eyes were full of fear as he gulped. His stomach ached with desperation, and he couldn't live with himself if he let Danny leave without an explanation.</p><p>"you said you want someone who will love you <em>back</em> Danny. What do you mean back?" Steve asked, seriously.</p><p>Danny swallowed, but his throat felt like the Sahara. He instinctively bowed his head and spat, "Shut up Steve. Move, I want to leave."</p><p>"No," Steve said firmly, "What do you mean back?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, let me go!" Danny demanded.</p><p>"No! You said love you back-"</p><p>"I need to leave Steve-"</p><p>"Tell me what you mean by back!"</p><p>"It doesn’t matter Steve, I was just talking-"</p><p>"<em>Do you love me Danny?!"</em></p><p><em>"Yes </em>okay?!"</p><p>Steve's legs gave out beneath him and he slammed so hard against the door behind him that it rattled. Danny's lungs felt like they were burning. His eyes stung with tears and try as he might he couldn't hold it back anymore.</p><p>"Yes, idiot, I love you! I love you and I have for fucking ages, and I can't keep fucking you knowing that and fucking up my own heart because you don’t love me back because it's killing me okay?! I can't - I'm done. I’m sorry, I love you, and I'm done! So let me fucking leave already!"</p><p>Danny sobbed halfway through the desperate plea and Steve was utterly lost for words. It was like he had been out searching for wood and completely missed a forest until he walked face first into it. Now Danny was standing in front of him, distraught and desperate to leave because he thought Steve didn't love him back? And everything in him told him not to let him go, to say something, anything, but not a single word existed in his head anymore. It was empty.</p><p>Save for one thing.</p><p>Actions spoke louder than words, or so Steve had been lead to believe. With nothing else in his artillery, Steve did the one thing he could think to do. He grabbed Danny by the arm, pulled him close enough to grab his face, and kissed him. Steve screwed his eyes shut and kissed Danny like he was oxygen and Steve was drowning.</p><p>Danny whimpered like a hurt dog. For a moment, just one moment, he wanted to believe that this was real. But he couldn’t. Steve didn't ever give him a reason to. So he shoved him away, hard enough to slam him back into the door.</p><p>Steve's eyes flew open in alarm and confusion. Danny loved him. He <em>just</em> said he loved him. Why was he rejecting him?</p><p>"Stop it! Stop it you asshole, I said no! This isn’t fair, let me go!" Danny cried.</p><p>Steve was too startled to stop Danny from pulling him away from the door and storming out.</p><p>"Danny- Danny please don’t leave!"</p><p>Steve ran out after him. Danny was storming out, barefoot, with his tie in one hand and his shoes in the other. His shirt wasn’t even done up, it was hanging loose across his shoulders like he didn't know what buttons were for. His hair was a mess and he had a limp from their bedroom activities. His car was back at the palace and he had no idea where the hell he was going looking like this but it didn't matter as long as he didnt look back. If he looked back, he wasn't sure he would leave.</p><p>Steve stared at him, frantically. He had no idea what to do or stay that would make him stay. He had to say something though, anything, anything at all!</p><p>He couldn't lose Danny...</p><p>"I love you too!"</p><p>Steve kind of just blurted it out, at full volume, across his drive way, but it worked. Danny froze. He spun around to stare at Steve like he was full of shit. Steve's stomach hit the floor. He was in for it now.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>At least Danny wasn't yelling. He clearly didn't believe a word Steve said, but at least he wasn’t yelling. Steve shifted uncomfortably. He was vividly aware that the only clothes he was wearing right now was his underwear. This was not exactly how he imagined saying this, but if he didn’t do it now, he would never get the guts up to do it again.</p><p>"I love you Danny. I love you and I have since Korea. Now will you <em>please</em> come back inside because I don’t really want to tell my neighbour's all of our business!"</p><p>Steve shifted awkwardly. His bare knees rubbed together as the breeze ran past his thighs. He had gone out in nothing but shorts thousands of times before but this felt far more exposed and vulnerable than any of them.</p><p>Danny shifted where he stood. His arm fell low at his side. "You mean it? Because if you're only saying this to get me back into bed I swear to God-"</p><p>"Of course I mean it Danny!" Steve hissed, "I spent valentine's day with you every year - it brightens up my day every time you walk into the room, sometimes when you smile I forget how to breathe! And I really want you to come back into the house before I die of embarrassment on my doorstep!"</p><p>Danny scowled. He stormed back up the steps to stand at the top of them, but he wasn’t about to walk back inside without a cast iron explanation.</p><p>"Why didn't you say that before we did all this?" He demanded.</p><p>Steve's shoulders sagged like it was obvious. "Danny, I turned up on your doorstep and said it was because I was out of cookies, and that was only because I found cookies before you turned up and it was the only lie I could think of! You spent the weekend in my house because Grace wanted to go swimming. We live on an island with hundreds of pools and lakes and <em>t</em><em>he ocean!</em> I thought actions spoke louder than words, and I’m not very good at them!"</p><p>"You still need to use them Steve, I'm not a fucking psychic!" Danny hissed.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm sorry, I really thought..." Steve shrugged helplessly, "I really thought you couldn't love me back like that and this was everything I wanted..."</p><p>"Then why didn't you <em>say-"</em></p><p>"I asked you on a date! You didn’t talk to me for two days and I asked you-"</p><p><em>"You</em> went running off with Adam! how was I supposed to talk to you?! And you didn’t ask me on a <em>d</em><em>ate,</em> you said you didn’t want to call it a date, how was I supposed to take that?!"</p><p>Steve opened his mouth to argue, but he didn't have a defence for that. The day he walked out of his office he really did have a meeting. It was about nothing overly important and it could have waited. But afterwards, when he saw Danny again, his heart went into overdrive and he had no idea how to deal with it, so he did what he always did when he was scared. He threw himself into his work and tried to pretend that it was more important than anything else going on.</p><p>That was on him.</p><p>Steve took a deep breath and asked, tentatively, "Danny, will you go out with me?"</p><p>Danny folded his arms, as best be could while still holding his shoes. "As partners, friends with benefits or boyfriends?"</p><p>Steve winced slightly. "I know boyfriends is the right answer but we're grown men. That doesn't sound-"</p><p>"Steve."</p><p>"As boyfriends."</p><p>"Because?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to be without you... because life is better with you in it. You and Grace. Because... because I love you. Both of you."</p><p>Danny smirked. His shoes clattered to the floor. He reached up to Steve's neck to yank him down. Steve was taken by surprise until Danny's mouth crashed into his. He froze for a second, before melting into it and smiling so widely that it made Danny want to laugh. He broke away to rest his forehead against Steve's.</p><p>"I love you too you goof."</p><p>Steve beamed that megawatt grin at him and Danny's chest warmed. This time he really did have the upper hand. He grabbed his shoes and pushed his way back into the house.</p><p>"You’re right though, I'm not a high school kid anymore, don’t call me your boyfriend," he said.</p><p>"What do I call you?" Steve asked as he shut the door.</p><p>"I don't know. We'll figure it out later. Before we go back to work, because they'll definitely ask," Danny said.</p><p>Steve's heart missed a beat. "About that... Kono knows."</p><p>Danny arched an eyebrow at him, accusingly. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Kono asked me why I was sulking and it all came out. She knows everything," Steve admitted.</p><p>Danny rolled his eyes and threw up an arm, "See this is why me and Chin told you two that you’re not allowed to be together unsupervised! You cause problems!"</p><p>"I really don’t see this as a problem," Steve smiled.</p><p>"Well I do because that means both Rachel and Kono knew before me-" Danny complained.</p><p>"Rachel knows?!" Steve frowned.</p><p>"I just said that, keep up."</p><p>"How did uh... how did that come up?"</p><p>Danny paused. Steve's shoulders tensed and he bristled. His jaw clenched and he was eyeing Danny in a way that he had never seen before. Well, not since Catherine's ex started working with her anyway...</p><p>Danny bit back an amused smirk. "Are you asking me if I slept with my ex wife Steven?"</p><p>"No! No I-" Steve stammered. He frowned, "you didn't did you?"</p><p><em>"Steve!"</em> Danny shoved him, offended, "Of course I didn't! I was sulking and she asked and..."</p><p>Danny trailed off. His story was remarkably similar to Steve's. The only difference was after he told Steve his excuse, Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist.</p><p>"You're always sulking," he teased.</p><p>"Shut up," Danny grumbled.</p><p>"I will if you kiss me."</p><p>"From experience I know you're lying."</p><p>"I like being loud. Is that a problem?"</p><p>Steve's eyes sparkled mischievously and Danny's stomach knotted. The world seemed to be such a topsy turvy place right now. Not only did Steve love him, they were now suddenly dating. Talk about a whirlwind.</p><p>"Come here-"</p><p>Danny grabbed Steve by the neck again to kiss him. Steve moaned in delight. Then Danny's hands went wandering and Steve's eyes flew open.</p><p>"Oh! Okay! Back to the bedroom then?"</p><p>Danny gave a hooded smirk, "Lead the way!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kono checked her watch and chuckled happily to herself. "I told you so."</p><p>Chin rolled his eyes, "You don’t know for sure yet."</p><p>"They're both late and Danny's car's still downstairs," Kono reminded him, "I'm sure."</p><p>"We'll see," Chin shrugged.</p><p>Kono scoffed. It didn’t take a detective to work out what had happened yesterday. She was fully expecting them to both arrive together and for Danny to be in the same clothes he was when he left yesterday. He would probably smell like Steve's shower gel too because there was no way he was bold enough to walk in here smelling like sex. Not that it would cover up anything.</p><p>"I'm going to get Kamekona's number up so I can call when I'm proved right," Kono decided.</p><p>Chin nudged her leg. "Heads up, they're here."</p><p>If Kono wasn't already convinced she was right, she knew it from the moment Danny walked in and didn’t nag at her for sitting on the computer in the middle of the room. It was a convenient seat, and she liked to swing her legs off of it. Danny always told her not to, every time he saw her sitting there. This morning though, he was distracted by Steve playfully bumping into his arm as they tried to squeeze through the door at the same time.</p><p>Kono grinned at Chin. Chin tried his best not to smile back, even though he now knew for certain that his cousin was right.</p><p>"Aloha!" Kono beamed.</p><p>"Morning," Steve smiled.</p><p>"Hey," Danny said.</p><p>"You two look well rested. Good night?" Chin asked, politely.</p><p>"Pretty good," Danny shrugged.</p><p>"Pretty good?" Steve muttered.</p><p>"Shut up Steve," Danny snipped.</p><p>"Make me," Steve said.</p><p>Danny's head whipped up to glare at him and Steve held his gaze with a cocky challenge painted across his face. Kono folded her arms and tilted her head pointedly at Chin.</p><p>"Okay you were right," Chin allowed.</p><p>He held out a ten dollar bill for her to take with a smug laugh.</p><p>"Mahalo!"</p><p>Danny's cheeks burned. This was essentially exactly what he expected their reaction to be, and yet it still felt slightly humiliating. The only thing that made him feel better was the way that Steve draped an arm around his shoulders to lean affectionately against him. They had agreed outside in the truck that they would avoid any overt public displays of affection in the workplace to avoid being discovered. Steve was relieved that was finally redundant.</p><p>"So what are you now?" Chin asked.</p><p>"Same as we always were. We're partners. There’s just an additional meaning," Danny shrugged.</p><p>"Cool! What does Grace think?" Kono asked.</p><p>Steve tensed. Danny automatically moved a hand to the small of his back to quietly reassure him.</p><p>"We haven’t told her yet, but we will. Soon," Danny nodded.</p><p>"I’m sure she'll be okay with it. She loves Steve," Kono said.</p><p>'That’s what I said!" Danny agreed.</p><p>Steve shifted uncomfortably, "I just don’t want her to think of me as the guy who's taking her dad away from her."</p><p>"Don’t you spend like every weekend together anyway?" Chin asked.</p><p>Danny shook his head, "Don’t even start, we've already had that argument."</p><p>They had discussed telling Grace last night. They had agreed to wait until their next weekend with her, which would give them plenty of time to prepare. Steve was still nervous though. He loved Grace and he definitely didn’t want her opinion of him changing in any way.</p><p>"One more question," Kono asked.</p><p>Steve glanced to Danny. As far as he was concerned, Danny was in control of the flow of information around this. Danny nodded.</p><p>"Shoot," Steve nodded.</p><p>Kono grinned. She lifted her phone, "Can I be the one to tell Kamekona?"</p><p>Chin snickered and moved his hand to hide his smile. The corner of Steve's mouth curled up knowingly.</p><p>"Only if you split the pot with me, fifty-fifty."</p><p>"Done."</p><p>Danny's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden information that there was a pool concerning his relationship with Steve that he didn’t know about but evidentially Steve did.</p><p>"You knew about that?!" Danny accused.</p><p>Steve blinked innocently, "You didn’t?"</p><p>Danny rolled his eyes, "For fucks- you’re an asshole!"</p><p>"That’s not what you said yesterday," Steve grinned.</p><p>"Wrong on two counts, I definitely said you were an asshole yesterday, and-" Danny began.</p><p>Steve cut him off with a grin to the others, "See now I get to have this at home as well as at work."</p><p>
  <em>"Asshole."</em>
</p><p>Danny stormed off towards his office with a huff and left Steve smiling like a goof in the middle of the room. Chin folded his arms and smiled back.</p><p>"You happy now Steve?"</p><p>Steve was smiling so widely his ears hurt. "I really am."</p><p>"Good. I'll be in my office," Chin said.</p><p>Steve let him go. He chuckled warmly to himself. Today was already a very good day. Kono smiled affectionately as she watched Steve wander towards his office.</p><p>"Hey boss?" She called.</p><p>He staggered slightly before turning to look back at her, "Yeah?"</p><p>Kono gave him a cocky grin, "I told you so."</p><p>Steve grinned back, even wider than before. "Go do you work."</p><p>"Yes boss," she winked.</p><p>Steve beamed as he settled down in front of his office computer. It was funny to think that this place was where it all started. That this was where he first let himself, and Danny, think they could have something more. With that in mind, He began quietly working on a lude email to send Danny and make him blush from across the room. One that Danny would definitely want revenge for tonight. The idea already made Steve tingle.</p><p>Yeah. Today was a great day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>